Totally Stoked for School
by Bellringer19
Summary: We all know the stoked crew during summer, but how will they be during school? This is a story of stoked high school were there will be romance, drama,humor and so much more. How will Lo hold up in a public school, instead of your usual private school? Read to have giggles, gasps and the need to punch something.
1. First Day of School

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever so don't hate so much. I decided to do stoked cause I love it and there is not enough stoked fanfics. Well enjoy and review! (I added some more, i thought it was a little to short so see what you've read and not read and REVEIW!")**

Chapter 1: First Day of School

_Beep Beep Beep. _Fin groaned and looked at the clock, 5:45 AM was shining in little red pixels. Great she muttered to herself, "Goodbye summer and hello school."

Most people would be tired at 5:45 in the morning but not Emma, she was stoked to be going back to Surfers Paradise High School. Emma's summer consisted of baking with her grandmother and doing charity work for her church. It wasn't a fabulous summer, or year for that matter but this year was going to be different.

Emma was walking towards the school when she saw a familiar blonde head bobbing a few feet away from her.

"FIN!" Emma yelled over the loud chatter.

Fin turned around and waved at Emma. Emma scrambled through the crowd to get to her.

"Hey!" Emma said, she was way to happy in the mornings in Fin's opinion.

"Hey." Fin replied with less enthusiasm. "It's the first day of school and I'm already yearning for summer." Fin said solemnly.

"Awww! Cheer up Fin! It's our senior year! Our last year to spend with each other before college! This year is going to rock!" Emma said, adding a fist bump at the end for emphasis.

They were just entering the school when a curly-haired blonde boy ran into them with his eyes closed and music in his ears.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Fin yelled angrily.

"Sorry Betty!" The blonde boy replied lazily over his shoulder.

" My names not- " but before Fin could finish her thoughts a scream was heard from the front office.

Everybody turned to see what caused the commotion. Standing in the office was a girls with long brown hair and blonde highlights wearing a dress that was way to expensive to wear to school.

"But DADDY!" The girl screeched. " I can not go to this failure of a school!"

The girl then looked at the crowd and gasped as if she had just seen a ghost. "LOOK AT WHAT SHE IS WEARING!"

She angled her brown eyes towards a girl in the crowd with a short brown bob and large eyes. The girl's eyes widened even larger and her bottom lip began to quiver as everybody's eyes turned towards her.

Fin recalls her name being Kelly, they weren't exactly friends but she still felt bad for the poor girl.

"What about my private school?!" The girl in the office continued as if she hadn't just humiliated someone.

A booming voice then replied, "You are going to this school as a punishment! You disturbed my guest and destroyed my hotel, but summer is over so now you will go to this school and that's final!" Fin couldn't see the face of the speaker but she could imagine it full of rage.

"But DADDY!" The girl whined. The man quickly interrupted. "LAUREN! There are not buts! You will go to this school until you graduate and that's FINAL!" The man then turned on his heels, walked out of the office and drove away without a look back.

Leaving Lauren blinking with her mouth open in shock.

The crowd slowly grew thinner as people decided there was nothing interesting about a frozen girl and nothing exciting would happen soon. Just as Fin turned to leave she heard a small sniffle.

_She wouldn't _Fin thought. Just then the girl burst into tears. "Oh she did." Fin cursed under her breath. She was just about to continue leaving when she felt a tug on her arm.

"We can't leave her!" Emma said as if the girl was a lost puppy on the side of the road.

"Everybody else did" Fin replied, looking around at the empty hallway to prove her point.

"Well, we aren't everybody else. Come on!" Emma begged her with pleading eyes.

"Fine!" Fin gave in, frustrated, "But if she doesn't want to talk then I'm leaving with or without you!" Fin said, her decision final.

"Deal." Emma replied with a smile. She then turned and walked towards the office.

* * *

Reef walked into homeroom with a groan_. This can't possibly be happening _Reef thought to himself.

Sitting in the back of the classroom were Ripper and Lance, possibly the two most obnoxious and annoying boys ever, and the last people Reef wanted to see. Reef had no idea why they were here in HIS grade, they were older. They probably got held back, Reef thought.

'Reef!" a thick accent pulled him out of his thoughts. Ripper was waving him over. Reef didn't normally have problems with people but Ripper and Lance were a different story.

_It was the last week of summer and Reef had entered a surfing competition. There was 30 seconds left on the clock when he saw a perfect wave. If he could ride it and pull a trick, it would put him in the top 3. Reef had just started paddling when he caught a glance of something in the corner of his eye. It was Ripper paddling towards the same wave, HIS wave. He had the wave first and ripper was already in the top 3, he didn't need this wave! Besides it was HIS wave! It was almost time for him to stand up and he glanced at Ripper to see if he had given him the wave yet, he hasn't even slowed down. "Okay, if that's how you want it." Reef said under his breath. Reef was positioning himself to stand up when he saw Ripper zip past him! That asshole stole his wave! He couldn't believe it, he got a 4th place medal while Ripper was being handed the 1st place trophy._

Ever since that summer Reef has hated Ripper and Lance, Lance just cause he follows around Ripper and copies him. Reef then snapped back to reality when he saw Ripper looking at him like he had 5 heads. It was probably because Reef had his eyebrows furrowed with fury and fist clenched at the memory. Reef slowly made his way over to the back of the room with his teeth clenched.

"Hey Reefster! Hows it going?" Ripper said with no idea that Reef was imaging strangling him right now.

"Just great" Reef said under clenched teeth.

"Whats with the mood?" Ripper asked without a trace of care in his voice.

"Still mad that I'm a better surfer than you?" Lance then burst out laughing, which was completely unnecessary in Reef's opinion but he was to full of rage to care.

"You are not a better surfer than ME!" Reef yelled, causing the whole class to turn and look at him. " What?" he half asked half yelled to nobody in particular.

"Thats not what the judges say,nationally" Ripper said with a laugh.

"I would be in second place and you would be in 3rd if you HADN'T STOLEN MY WAVE!" Reef yelled loudly causing the class to turn again. "CAN I HELP YOU?!" Reef yelled.

He then turned back to see Ripper looking at him with pity. "A good surfer knows what waves to take and not to take, and if there is a wave to take then you must take it, no exceptions, and that was a wave to take, so I took it. I'm a good surfer!" Ripper said, poking his finger into his chest.

Before Reef could respond the bell rang.

Reef was about to ignore it when he heard "Excuse me," the teacher then looked at his clipboard,"Leslie is it?" The teacher asked with an eyebrow raised. Giggles were heard around the room and Reef groaned.

"No, I go by Reef." Reef said more embarrassed than annoyed.

"Well then Mr. _Reef, _I need you to take your seat. Now." The teacher said sternly.

"Yeah, Yeah" Reef said lazily as he turned to his seat, not before throwing one more glare over at Ripper and Lance. Reef sat beside a skinny, tan blonde boy with headphones in his ears.

"And Mr. Broseph" The teacher said clearly annoyed. "Mr. Broseph!" The teacher said louder seeing that he boy couldn't hear him. Reef then nudged the boy with his elbow.

"Huh? What?" the boy said dazed as he took out his headphones.

"Music off." the teacher said before turning back to his papers.

"Yes sir." the boy said with a salute, then put his ipod away. "Man," Reef said to nobody in particular, "What a party pooper."

"Tell me about it dude" an strong accent said beside him. Reef turned to see the blonde haired boy nodding his head slowly.

"I like your fro" Reef said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Thanks guy."He replied with out looking at him.

"Did you see the betty screaming in the office this morning?" Broseph asked with his arms crossed and his feet up.

"Yeah man, that was sick!" Reef replied with enthusiasm. "She was pretty hot though, dont you think?" Reef asked.

He heard a snore in response. The dude was asleep! Reef didn't think he was that boring. Just then a loud squeaky voice played over the speakers.

"Good Morning SPHS!" The voice cause Broseph to wake up, dazed and confused until he remembered where he was and he groaned and looked at the screen. A man with short light blonde hair was talking.

"Hello, I am Andrew Baumer, the 12th grade assistant principal and I would just like to welcome you to Surfers Paradise High School." Baumer said with a large plastic smile plastered on his face.

"I expect the very best out of each and everyone of you. To make sure that happens, we are introducing a new thing this year at SPHS. Strikes! Each quarter you get a maximum of 3 strikes. If you get 1 strike then its a warning. if you get two strikes than its a detention and if you get a third strike than it's a suspension. If you get caught in a case where you need a strike but you already have 3 than its expulsion. I dont think it will come to that because we have the best and most well behaved students here at SPHS, but just in case this is an efficient way to keep everybody in check." He said with a large white smile. "Thats all for today, and have a wonderful first day here at Surfers Paradise High School" and with that the screen went black. The bell signaling 1st period than rang. Reef turned to Broseph,

"Whats your next class?"

Broseph looked at his schedule,"Umm, Cooking" he replied handing the slip to Reef.

Reef smiled," Sweet, me too. Looks like your stuck with the Reefster!" Reef said shooting pretend guns at Broseph.

Broseph just rolled his eyes and said "Its all good guy, I'll just pretend I don't know you." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards class.

"Haha," Reef said sarcastically, "Very funny" he said to Broseph. "You are kidding though, right?" Reef called when Broseph didn't respond. "Right?!" Reef yelled as he ran through the hall towards a lazy blonde afro.

**Okay I know its not great but I'm just getting the hang of this and PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts, any suggestions will work, good or bad, I just want to know somebody is reading it. If I don't get any reviews I will probably delete this, if that's possible and go cry myself to sleep for being a failure, JK… kinda. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	2. Dude, you need to chill

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot! And I need your opinions on which couple you guys want the most/more of. Broseph/Lo, Reef/Fin, Reef/Lo ,Emma/Ty or Emma/ Johnny?! I have no idea what to do with the little love triangle right there, I like Emma/Ty better but its up to yall! Oh and I need your opinions on Ripper and Lance with the whole reef thing, should I keep it going or leave it? Alright.. Review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dude,You Need to Chill

Emma and Fin walked into the office hesitantly.

"Ummm, are you okay?" Emma asked quietly to the girl sitting on the couch crying.

"Do I look okay?!" the brown haired girl snapped back.

"Hey!" Fin snapped back, "We are trying to help you and your snappy attitude isn't very inviting, so we'll be leaving now!" Fin said, furious as she grabbed Emma's arm and started to walk to the door.

"NO!" The girl yelped with her arms out stretched as if she could stop them. "I'm sorry I'm so snappy" The girl apologized, looking uncomfortable. "I just reeeaaaallyyyyyy don't like it here!" she sighed. "And now Daddy is totally pissed off at me and now I can never convince him to just let me leave this stupid school!" She stomped her foot in frustration, causing some curious heads to turn.

"Its okay!" Emma said walking over and placing her arm on the girls shoulder.

"Im Emma and this is Fin" she said smiling widely and nodding her head in Fins direction. Fin gave a small smile and nod in reply.

"Im Lo." The girl said sniffling. "Thanks for being sso nice to me, I know I'm being a total princess." She then gave a small laugh. "I never thought _I _would have to go to a _PUBLIC SCHOOL!"_ She said public school like it was a disgusting disease. "I mean, I'm LO RDGEMONT! Party Queen and most popular girl in the school! Well I use to be before I came here! Now I'm 'the girl in the office that was screaming'" She sighed a long and exaggerated sigh. Emma was rubbing her shoulder trying to comfort her, not having any idea what to say.

"It's okay Lo." Emma said, unsure. "You can still be the party queen here! You can show everyone that your not just ' that girl in the office', show them that you're their party queen and queen bee! I mean everybody already knows who you are, now give them someone to envy and love!" Emma said with a weak smile, trying to encourage Lo. Lo didn't respond, she just nodded her head slowly, thinking if what Emma said could become reality. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Fin couldn't take it and broke it.

"Okayyy" She said, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, we really don't want to be late for class on the first day so we really should get going." She said as she turned and began walking towards the door. Lo then gasped dramatically. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot we had school!" She then laughed. "Wow I'm an idiot!" She added a head bump for indication. " What classes do you have?" She asked, clearly excited now.

Emma smiled, now equally excited as she handed Lo her schedule. Lo squealed as she compared the two slips of paper.

"We have cooking and PE together!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Let me see yours now Fin!" she said happily, extending her arm at Fin. Fin resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she handed the squealing girl her schedule.

"OMG! We have like 5 classes together!" Lo screeched, getting more and more excited.

"Whoopdie doo." Fin said, not bothering to hide the fact that she wasn't at all excited. Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of first period. "Crap." Fin muttered under her breath. She grabbed her schedule from the still grinning Lo and ran out the door with Emma and Lo at her heels. The hallway began to slowly overflow with people as they exited their homeroom and headed to their first period class. They all had cooking first and were struggling as they tried to walk against the crowd to the class that was a few feet away.

"I swear!" Fin yelled as she was pushed back further. "This is harder then going against an ocean current!"

As if on que, a screaming Lo was pulled back by two shoulders rushing in the opposite direction.

"OH MY GOD!" Lo screeched, disgusted as she got loose but then lost her balance and fell onto the dirty tile. Emma rushed to help her up before she was trampled by the remaining crowd. Fin rolled her eyes as she turned away from the scene of Emma helping a disgusted, crying Lo up and everybody staring.

_She is such a drama queen _Fin thought to herself as she entered the bright classroom, the scent of baking food greeting her. A minute later Lo and Emma walked in with dirt on their face and messed up hair.

_Did they fight in a war or something? _Fin thought as a gasping Lo and Emma came to her for physical support.

"I ~_gasp~ _hate ~_gasp_~ public ~_gasp_~ SCHOOL" Lo said, exasperated as she then dropped to the ground dramatically with a groan. Emma offered a small smile to a groaning Fin as she rolled her eyes. Just then a laughing tan boy with a dirty blonde afro walked into the room carelessly. Following behind him was a tall tan boy with auburn hair that had way to much gel in it, he was yelling at afro dude.

"Come on man!" He yelled with a whine. "This guy knows me!" He stated, pointing to the bum with the afro. "We are best friends!" He smiled and slung his arm around the boy to prove his point.

"Sure guy, whatever makes you happy" he replied in a thick accent. He then closed his eyes and began to hum a tune. Before anybody could warn him a small squeal was heard under the boy followed by a groan as the boy tripped over a still laying on the ground Lo. He laid there for a few seconds before realizing what happened. He rubbed his head as he got up from off the ground.

"Sorry betty. Are you okay" He asked sheepishly, offering her his hand.

_Betty? _Fin thought. Her eyes widened as her mind came to realization.

"Your that klutz from this morning!" She said, pointing at the still dazed boy. He then laughed nervously.

"Ohhh," he said, scratching his neck uncomfortably. "Sorry about that. He said a bit awkwardly.

"Woah Woah Woahhh" The tall auburn haired boy then interrupted Fin's response before she could get the words out of her mouth.

"Broseph! You have no reason to be apologizing to this _girl!_" He exclaimed, pointing at a surprised looking Fin. Fin's expression quickly changed as she soaked in what he just said.

"UMM excuse me?!" She said, balling her fist.

"Well." He said, turning to face Fin. "We all know that men are superior over girls, so he should not apologize to you, a _girl_." Reef said smugly. Fins face began to turn red with anger as she stormed over to get closer to Reef.

"LISTEN HERE HAIR GEL" She yelled, poking her finger into his chest. "GIRLS CAN BE JUST AS GOOD AS GUYS AND A LOT OF TIMES BETTER! SO IF YOU COULD STOP BEING A SEXIST PIG THEN THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" She yelled, getting closer and closer to Reef as she screeched louder and louder.

"Ummmm, guys are way better than girls and can beat them in anything." He replied in a matter of factly tone.

"Alright you hair gelled covered baboon. It's on." She replied, calmer, but still full of rage. " If guys can beat us in anything, then you wouldn't mind a little friendly competition?"

"Bring it" Reef said confidently.

They then turned to see the whole class looking at them. Each girl was glaring at Reef or staring in disbelief at fin. Just then the teacher walked in. His face changed expressions immediately as he felt the tension in the room.

"Ummm, good morning students, please take a seat in you assigned seats." He commanded with little confidence. "Your names are on the desk in boy-girl order." Everybody scrambled around the room to find their seat. Fin found her seat at one of the two people desks at the end and looked to see who would be beside her. The name tag said **Leslie. **Fin snorted aloud,_ nice name_ she thought to herself. She then turned to get her books out of her book bag when she felt the seat beside her become occupied, she turned with a smile, about to offer her name when she saw the face of her desk buddy.

"You!" she said disgusted.

"You!" the boy responded, no less happy then Fin. They glared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Okay class" The teacher said, interrupting the glare fest. "The person beside you will be your cooking partner for the rest of the year, so try to make nice." He said with a warm smile on his face. Reef and Fin both groaned aloud and turned away from each other. This was going to be a long year.

**Okay guys! REVEIWWW. Thank you so much for reviewing last time, it really helped my self motivation! I put a lot of Reef/Fin in this chapter so tell me what you think! It just kinda ended up like that. And don't you guys think that there needs to be a crossover between Stoked, 6Teen, and Total Drama?! I think that would be so cool, maybe I'll do that after this fanfic, unless you think I should just quit now cause it sucks, or one of y'all can do it, one of my lovely readers, and tell me in the review and I'll read it!…. Anyway.. REVIEW! Alright I gotta go to bed, love y'all **


	3. The office

**Hello my lovely readers! I am sooo happy y'all are reading my story and reviewing! I'm like spazzing out and y'all don't even know! Okay first off I wanna say HI to -ANON-(Just to make sure you see it). HIIII! Okay you are seriously a wonderful person. So far you've reviewed on every chapter and you've actually answered my questions which is why I love you dearly. And next is -VAMPFAN66- I assume you like vampires and if you don't then I'm seriously embarrassed right now :/Anyway, Vampfan66 asked how Reef knew Lance and Ripper and not everybody else. Sorry if anybody else was confused, I didn't really clear that up, what I thought I implied was that Reef knows Lance and Ripper from surfing competitions he does every summer. He doesn't know everybody else cause Reef competes in only boy competitions, and Broseph doesn't compete and all the other people are girls. Now that i think about it, I didn't make that very clear! Sorry! And thank you Vampfan66 for telling me that, maybe a lot of y'all were confused but were to shy or sweet to ask. And now to- RON,- you weren't judgy, thanks for your inout, I would love to write 3 chapters a day but I am busy with school and crap, but I'll probably make it short and sweet. And thanks for telling me your thoughts! Don't be afraid! Seriously, I only cried a little...JK! I love that somebody is actually reading and comprehending what I'm writing, so thank you Vampfan66 , I love you and I hope I cleared everything up for you:) Now to the story! **

* * *

Chapter 3:

"No you kook! Don't put the fork in the toaster unless you want to get electrified!" Fin was yelling at Reef because Reef had tried to put a fork in the toaster to try and receive half of the toast they badly burnt.

"Well if you hadn't torn the toast then we wouldn't have this problem would we?" Reef replied accusingly.

"Well if you hadn't _burnt _the toast then it wouldn't have been so hot and I wouldn't have torn it and we wouldn't have a problem, would we?" Fin replied, glaring at Reef.

This had been going on the whole class. At first the teacher had tried to make them stop, but he eventually gave up around the middle of the class. Sure he could just make them switch partners with someone, but everyone else was working fine with their partners. Broseph was with Lo, Emma was with Johnny, plus about every girl in the room hated Reef because of the sexist comment he made, so they probably wouldn't be any better. They were trying to make a simple breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Don't put a knife in there! Did you not here me? E-LEC-TRI-FIED" Fin yelled, pointing the fork at Reef with every syllable.

"Well then what do you suppose we do Paula Dean?" Reef asked Fin, irritated.

"Maybe we should turn the toaster _off_, and then get it!" Fin replied like she was Einstein.

"Fine, if you wanna do it the _girly _way" Reef muttered to himself.

He then bent down to unplug the toaster. As he was bent down, Reef saw something in under Fin's shoe. It was a folded sheet of paper. Curious on what it is Reef attempted to lift Fin's foot and retrieve the paper but instead got kicked in the face as soon as he touched her foot.

"OW!" Reef yelled. holding his now bleeding nose. "What was that for?" He yelled at a smiling Fin.

"I grew up with brothers" Fin said crossing her arms. "If somebody is touching your foot it either means they are tying your shoelaces together or something worse."

"But you didn't have to kick me!" Reef whined

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on me!" Fin said waving her arms. "What were you doing anyway?" she asked, curious.

"I was trying to get a piece of paper that was tucked under your shoe" Reef replied with his nose covered in tissues.

"What's on the paper?" Fin asked with a small laugh at Reef's appearance now.

"I don't know! I was kicked in the face, remember?" Reef yelled, pointing at his still bleeding nose.

"Well stop being a kook and give it to me!" Fin said, holding out her hands expectantly.

"No way!" Reef said, shielding the paper. "I went through blood, sweat and tears to get this and you are not gonna take it just like that." He said with a snap.

"Come on, it's not your child! Just give it to me, it's probably just someones homework." Fin said with an attempt to get the paper, but failing.

"Exactly! So why should you want it?" Reef replied as he then set the paper on the chair and sat on it. "If you want it, you're going to have to get it betty."

Reef was busy smiling smugly and awarding himself in his head that he did see a determined blonde running towards him full speed. Before he could even comprehend what was happening Fin's slim figure rammed into Reef's large one, knocking them both onto the ground, leaving the sheet of paper in open air. Unfortunately, in Fin's head the plan didn't end with her falling to the ground with Reef, or in an awkward position with a shocked Reef laying on the ground and a flushed Fin on top of him. Did I forget to mention the whole class has now turned to watch them? Before Reef could even say anything, Fin rolled off of him and grabbed the piece of paper.

"You are such a kook!" Fin told a still surprised Reef. She then proceeded to unfold the paper when she felt hot breath of her neck.

"You aren't going to open that without me" Reef said from behind Fin. Fin then turned to face Reef's smirking face.

"Why not kook?" She asked, her voice full of challenge.

"Because I found it first!" Reef responded.

Fin laughed. "What are we, five?"

Reef rolled his eyes and pointed to the paper. "Just open it!" He said his curiosity getting the best of him. Fin was extremely curious too and decided not to argue. She looked down and unfolded the paper.

* * *

Emma,Lo,Johnny, and Broseph just stared with their mouths open at the scene in front of them. REEF AND FIN ACTUALLY STOPPED FIGHTING! It was a miracle. First they were bickering non-stop and now they were sitting peacefully at a table, looking at a sheet of paper. It wasn't actually the just them, it was the whole class. They still didn't seem to notice the whole class was staring at them.

"Okay" Emma said breaking the silence."What just happened?"

They'd seen the whole thing. Fist everybody just kinda zoned them out, they've been fighting non stop, so they didn't really think much of it, until things got physical. They heard a cry and saw Reef holding his nose with blood running down his hand. They were saying something but it just sounded like the usual bickering. The teacher didn't even look up from his desk, he had ear plugs in! Then they saw Reef sit down on a chair with a thump and a smirk. The rest was slow motion. Fin charged at Reef, determined and Reef didn't even notice until the skinny blonde's body collided with his. The result was Fin on top of Reef and some serious awkwardness. Then Fin rolled off of Reef and yelled something at him, probably and insult, and grabbed something out of the chair and walked away. Then Reef walked over and said something and everything was quiet, and that's how it stayed, probably because everyone was in shock.

"Okay dude" Broseph said still staring. "This is not right"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"What the hell is so important on that paper that made _Fin_ and_ Reef_ stop fighting?" Lo asked

"I have no idea" Emma began, "But I'm gonna find out" she finished as she started to walk towards Reef and Fin.

As she approached them they didn't even turn around, they were murmuring something to each other.

"Hey guys!" Emma said uncertain, "Whatchya got there?" She asked peering over their shoulders.

Fin then turned, surprised that she was there and then quickly hid the paper. "What?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"What's on the sheet of paper?" Emma repeated, looking down accusingly at Fin.

"Nothing!" She replied a little too quickly

"Finn" Emma glared at her.

"Okay fine" She began to hand her the paper when Reef interfered.

"No!" He practically yelled. "What are you doing?!" He asked, exasperated.

"I'm handing Emma the paper." She said confused.

"You can't just give information like that around!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Swear her to secrecy!" He commanded with crossed arms.

Fin rolled her eyes, "Okay' she turned to Emma,"Emma, do you-"

"Wait!" Emma interrupted, "Can you hold that thought?"

Reef threw his arms in the air as Fin nodded.

"You can't just put being sworn to secrecy on hold!" He said, struggling not to yell out loud now. "I mean, where could she possibly need to go?! We're in a classroom!"

Fin rolled her eyes and Emma just ignored him as she ran to the back of the room. By now the class has regained from shock and chatter filled the room. She stopped in front of a expecting Johnny, Broseph and Lo.

"Come on! They're gonna tell us!" Emma said excitedly as she turned and lead them back to Reef and Fin.

They came back to a once again bickering pair. An unnoticed Emma cleared her throat loudly to become noticed. They turned and Reef's eyes widened.

"What is this?" He asked, gesturing to the group.

Emma shrugged awkwardly, "Well, you said you were gonna swear me to secrecy, and I could never keep a secret rom theses guys, there just to sweet!" emma said smiling at her friends.

"Aww thanks Emma!" Lo said, returning the smile. "And for the record, I totally think your sweet too."

Johnny and Boseph nodded in reply.

"No, No,No No No No!" Reef said shaking his head and holding up his arms. "I can't do this. No!"

Fin, who has stayed silent through the whole thing rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop being such a kook! These are our friends!" She said pointing to the group. "Okay, but you guys have to swear to not tell any one. Deal?"

"Deal" They all replied at once, nodding their heads.

"Okay!" Fin said, equally excited and uncertain. She took a deep breath and handed Emma the paper.

They all eagerly crowded around Emma as she unfolded the paper.

They stared at it, their expressions blank.

"Is this a pirate's map?" Lo asked wearily.

Fin laughed,"No its a normal map!"

"To where?" Emma asked reading everyone's mind.

Fin and Reef looked at each other and smiled.

They then turned back to their friends and said together, "The office."


End file.
